Glare-Glare Fruit
The Glare-Glare Fruit (ギロギロ実, Giro Giro Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to see through everything and read the minds of others, allowing the user to become an Insight Human (眼力人間, Ganriki Ningen). "Giro giro" is the sound of glaring or staring. It was eaten by Viola. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Viola, is that it allows the user to see through everything, both literally and figuratively. By forming circles out of their index finger and thumb and putting their hands next to their eyes, like glasses, the user can see through a person's clothes and skin, much like X-ray specs, but also read their minds and memories, allowing them to see through any lies. It also allows the user to transfer their own memories to another person's mind, by letting another person look through the circled fingers. The fruit also has offensive capabilities, as it allows the user's tears to be manipulated and turned into dangerous projectiles. Weaknesses While there are no particular weaknesses, it seems like the thoughts of a person can shock and disturb a user without preparation. A fortitudinous mind is also required, as the use of the fruit as telepathy can cause emotional or mental damage with prolonged use. Aside from that, the user is affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Viola basically uses her ability to see through her targets, whether it be clothes or mind, or allow her targets to see into her memories. The value of this ability is such that Doflamingo Don Quixote accepted Viola's offer to spare her father's life in exchange for her services. Viola had already eaten the Cursed Fruit when she was ten years old. Attacks * Peeping Mind (ピーピングマインド, Pīpingu Maindo): After activating her hand glasses, Viola touches her head to the head of another person, allowing her to look into the person's mind and memories. Viola is also able to use this technique reversely, allowing her to transfer her memories to the person. * Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira (イエロ・ラグリマ メクジラ, Iero Ragurima: Mekujira): Viola secretes one teardrop from each of her eyes. The tears then grow into large whales that move to attack whomever they are aimed at by the user. Hierro Lágrima is Spanish for "Iron Tear", while Mekujira is Japanese for the corner of one's eye, though the specific kanji reads as "Eye Whale", hence the technique's pun. * Senrigan (千里眼, Senrigan): This aspect of her fruit allows Viola to send out her sight in all directions in a 4000 km radius like a bird. The ability was first mentioned by Gladius, who noted that it was strange that Viola failed to locate the Thousand Sunny as it approached Dressrosa. The extraordinary range of the technique allowed Viola to see everything that was going on in the country. The kanji for the ability's name together mean "clairvoyance", but separately they can be read as "thousand ri sight", where a ''ri'' is a unit of measurement in Japan equal to 3927.27 meters. Accordingly, a thousand ri is almost 4000 km. History Past Viola had already eaten the Cursed Fruit when she was ten years old. Synopsis Trivia References External Links Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia